


The Chase

by BrookeChiang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang





	The Chase

The Chase

D.Va was pushing her machine forward as fast as she could, but the three Talon speeders were chasing her down and catching up. They were just nimble enough to stay out of her firing range, and just stable enough to target her battle walker. Plus they were far faster than her walker- a nasty combination. She'd nailed one of them with pure luck- they'd been four- but she was utterly unable to get a hit on the other three.

She knew what they wanted too. Ever since she'd regained fame smashing a Talon cell in Sokcho, the Reaper had wanted her head. If they killed her, they would get a propaganda coup- and if they captured her and her walker, and forced her to give up classified information- well, even more so. Things got more… interesting lately. An assortment of bounty hunters, mercenaries, and Talon operative had come after her, as the Reaper resorted to increasingly creative measures to take her down. She had successfully defeated or evaded them all, sometimes with significant help from old Overwatch companions or South Korean troops.

But this was the most difficult one yet- after joining a group of South Korean patrol in a mission to eliminate several rogue omnics north of Paju this morning, they were ambushed by three of Talon tanks masquerading as South Korean armor, killing several soldiers. D.Va had destroyed them and evacuated the surviving troops to the nearest military base.

However, at noon, Talon decided to attack the base with full force, using concealed military units, including infantry, armor, artillery, and air support. Talon spies also conducted sabotage and terrorist bombings from within. The base was taken completely by surprise, and pandemonium reigned. D.Va, still dressed in casual wear, was lucky she even made it from the mess hall to her mech hangar. She gave as good as she got, though, cutting down a dozen Talon commandos, destroying a Talon-commandeered tank, and even an enemy mech.

But her mech had suffered significant damage, and was quickly cut off from the other troops as the base was overrun, and D.Va was forced to flee out the east hangar. Communications were jammed and incoherent, and she'd been new to this base, and wasn't familiar with the surrounding landscape, so found herself not knowing where to go, stomping through fields, patches of forest, and on empty country roads. That was when the four Talon speeders had appeared, firing madly.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the surviving Talon speeders broadcasted tauntingly to her helmet.

"Damn it, they have our comm codes…?" D.Va muttered to herself.

"Surrender, and we just might let you live."

D.Va searched frantically for an escape route. Her mech armor was badly-damaged and she had no idea how much more it could take. There was a small farmhouse a half kilometer ahead, and while she certainly abhorred using civilians as shields, she was desperate and frightened. She turned and barreled the mech full-speed toward it.

The Talon speeders didn't pursue- likely because they knew what was coming. An antique Ch'onma-ho-2 tank of North Korean design- but now emblazoned with Talon insignia- burst out from behind the farmhouse. The tank fired twice at her mech, then crashed headlong into her mech. nearly hit her head her inertia threw her foward in the cockpit.

"Damn it!" Her engines ground to a halt, and the electronics failed. She would have to bail. She grabbed her pistol, flung open the cockpit and jumped. She winced, waiting to hit the ground below, but the pain didn't hit her ankles.

Instead, her underwear, exposed from her casual shorts, shot up her back, jerking hard up against her crotch. She dropped the gun accidentally as her hands flew instinctively toward her sensitive region. She gasped loudly at the harsh pain and looked around, seeing her panty caught on one of the side of the mech. The three Talon speeders cruised to a stop below her, and their pilots were joined by two more Talon minions climbing out of the dilapidated Ch'onma-ho-2 tank.

She was helpless, vulnerable, and unarmed, so she pleaded the enemy. "Please, I surrender! Don't hurt me!" Her gasping breaths made things more painful, as every slight movement worsened the panty digging in painfully against her clit.

"Well, if you put it that way…" One Talon speeder pilot cackled. "But you did kill one of my men… maybe you need to be punished."

"No… please…" She moaned loudly, struggling against the side of her walker, and reached up to grab onto the pipe and unhook her panties. She managed to climb on the cockpit, but a second later, the damaged walker came crashing down.

The Talon soldiers surged forward and grabbed her, putting handcuffs on her wrists and shackles on her ankles.

"Maybe you shouldn't have run off all alone like this, little girl," one Talon minion leered.

"It means we can do whatever we want now, and nobody will know!" A speeder pilot added.

She gulped and looked at the three of them. "Wh- what do you want? Please, I'll do- "

They smirked and grabbed her shirt, ripping it off. "Well, why don't we start off by checking out these lovely tits you've got going first, huh?"

D.Va screamed, but it did no good, as they tore off her bra. Her face bright red, she could only moan as the Talon operatives roughly rubbed and squeezed her breasts with a gloved hands. Suddenly, someone tried pinching her nipples and she gasped painfully.

"Seems like she likes it!" The lead Talon speeder pilot sneered.

D.Va's eyes widened as her nipples were getting pinched hard, and moaned louder. One of the Talon soldiers tried twisting her right nipple while pinching it, and she squealed in pain. Another clamped his mouth over her left nipple, and his tongue rubbed hard back and forth. Then he bit down, forcing a scream from D.Va.

Yet another Talon minion pulled down her shorts to expose her underwear. He grabbed the panty and pulled nice and high. She moaned at the feeling of her panties running roughly between her pussy lips, and her knees bucked inward in a vain attempt to soothe her crotch. Then he let go, and the elastic band snapped into her ass. D.Va slumped, her knees suddenly feeling weak, a moan still on her lips.

She felt her underwear get pullet again, ramming the coarse fabric hard into her clit, and she gasped again. This time, several Talons pulled together, so high that her feet came off the ground. "N- No- put me down!" D.Va twisted and kicked her dangling, suspended legs, but this only made things worse as the wedgie rubbed back and forth over her clit. "Ohhhh, God…"

A voice over a walkie-talkie disturbs the lead Talon speeder pilot, who left to answer it.

A moment later, he returned. "OK, finish her off, and pack up. We need to go. The Reaper is calling- the damn South Koreans are regrouping, and they need us in the field."

"Can we keep her, sir? Please?" One speeder pilot begged. "I bet the Reaper would like her alive too."

The Talon leader glanced at the writhing . "Fine. But I get to have some fun with her on my speeder…"

Minutes later, D.Va found herself on the leader's speeder, suspended five meters over the ground.

"Please, no! No, don't do this!" She pleaded. The fall probably wouldn't kill her, but she didn't fancy the agony of a broken ankle either.

"Oh, you'll like this," The speeder pilot guffawed, attaching a chain to the back of her underwear, and shoving her over.

D.Va screamed as her panties slammed into her sensitive spot and began digging in, her feet far from any foothold. With the wedgie yanked so hard, it had jerked straight up inside her pussy. The shock of the pressure against her clit drove her to an unwanted orgasm. She let out moan after moan as the fabric dug harder into her pussy, pressing so hard, she could barely breath through the moaning. Just as she was calming down from the startling sensation of pleasure, the Talon pilot floored the acceleration, rocketing forward. The pressure of the wedgie on her clit doubled, and screamed in pain and pleasure as the grinding agony of her underwear crushing her clit drew another orgasm from her, her legs shook incessantly as she cummed hard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Irrelevant Historical Footnote: 

The date of this posting is February 26, 2018.

On this day, 142 years ago, on February 26, 1815, the notorious, left-wing French Emperor who had held all Europe in terror for over a decade, Napoleon I Bonaparte, committed his last coup, escaping from British imprisonment on the island of Elba. This British slip-up would to the War of the Seventh Coalition (or the Hundred Days) which lasted 110 days before the Napoleonic Wars and Napoleon’s long reign of terror was finally put to an end.


End file.
